School Days  Annotations of a love
by Raffed
Summary: A school days fanfic.


**Hello people, Today I present to you my very first fanfic, I have read some here and areally liked them but I never actually got around to creating an account until, well, now.**

**Since this is my first fancfic I would love feedback and C&C, and sorry for any mistakes I make. About the story, I just watched School Day and decided to make a fanfic about it.**

**I think thats it, so yeah, lets get this shizzle started!**

**School Days - Annotations of a Love**

-"Hi, my name is Makoto Itou, I'm what anyone would call an average teenager, well, thats what I like to believe I guess.

I don't really have that much of a story to tell, Highschool student, and in love, yep, in love, I will go a little bit more in detail on that:

Since the first day of school I fell in love with a beautiful girl, I'm not certain of her name, but I use every opportunity I have to stare at her,

I seriously like her, now, you may know about the famous Cellphone Love Charm, They say that if you have a photo of the girl you like on your phone, and

no one discovers it, she will fall in love with you. I dont know if its true, but trying it can't hurt, lets just hope no one ever sees this phot..."

-"Woah Itou-san, you believe in that Cellphone Charm stuff? Didn't see that one coming, never expected you to be that kind of guy."

-"Sekai Saionji, she sits next to me, and to be honest, she can get irritating at times, still, she is a really nice girl, even tought, well, she just

ruined my cell phone charm."

-"Woah, isn't that girl Kotonoha Katsura? wow Itou-san, atleast you picked picked a pretty girl, You know what? I will help you, this should be fun!" said Sekai.

-"Saionji-san!, you are way too loud!" Shouted Itou.

-"Students! Its not that your conversation isn't interesting, but I'm trying to teach here, so please, shut up" Said the teacher.

-"Hahahmm, Sorry teacher" said both teenagers.

- Being warned already, Sekai decided to use other methods," Dont worry Itou-san, I will get you together for sure!" said a note on her notebook.

-"Are you sure? What exactly are you going to do?" replyied Itou.

-"Just leave it to me. " wrote Sekai.

-"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel very calm" tought Makoto.

...

-"How the hell I got here, I don't know anymore, Many many things happened, and now I'm here, unsure of whats happening, but judging by the looks, I think

It's Katsura-san, She is using a huge knife, oh and Sekai-san has one two, I don't see any kitchen here, not that they are very good cooking anyway, go wonder

what they are planning to do with them, I wish it wasn't as obvious, How could things possibly end up like this? what can I do? I'm way too scared to think

properly, my desires, my bad intentions, they got me here, not only that, but it got the people I love involved, what can I do? what? How do I stop this?"

-"I will show you how much I love you Makoto-san, I will do anything thats necesary to be with you!" Screamed Kotonoha, as she went towards Sekai, at full speed,

with no other intention than getting rid of her, Sekai didn't hold back either, and charged towards Kotonoha, the outcome was predictable, not very nice,

but predictable, "Is that how things are going to end? I dont know what to do anymore!Ahhhhhh!" screamed Makoto, only a second now.

"goodbye, Makoto-san" tought both girls, unsure of what was going to happen.

...

-"What the..." tought makoto, surprised, definatly not the most expected outcome, what exactly happened?

-"What in the bloody hell are you doing Makoto? Wake up!"

-"Mage-san..." said surprised Makoto.

-"You know, I always knew this would come out bad" he said.

-"Mage..." Makoto was shocked by what he was seeing, both girls were stopped in the last second,

-"And Indeed, It came out really bad"

**Well, I think thats it for this chapter, Hope you liked it, If you have no idea of whats going on, don't worry, things may become clear as the fanfic goes on, I'm trying to get some p cool storyline here so wish me luck btw. :)**

**Thanks for reading it and please comment and leave feedback and C&C.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
